Please DON'T Release me
by Jo-ChanLover74
Summary: I've been patrolling around this lab for a long time now, and it's all I ever do. I'm bored as heck, and I need something to do besides patrol this lab. Sequel to Please Release me. Selfshipping AND Spiritshipping, AU/OoC.


**Warning:** Yaoi ( boyxboy ) for those Yaoi haters. Mention of sex and rape. I guess that's it.

**Pairings:** Selfshipping AND Spiritshipping.

**X-X-X-X  
>Juudai's PoV<strong>

I've been patrolling around this lab for a long time now, and it's all I ever do. I'm bored as heck, and I need something to do besides patrol this lab. Sure, I felt cool at first, but now it's starting to get boring. This lab has been abandoned for a long time now... At least, that's what the people _outside_think anyways. In fact, the lab's been funtioning perfectly.

Infact:

3...

2...

1...

"_Cables. Open._" Says a voice over the innercom.

I sighed and waited again.

"_Cables. Grab._" It said again.

I waited a bit while the cables searched around for something to grab. I frowned. It's like this once a day, and it was funny at first. Now, it's annoying.

"Cables. Release." I commanded. The Cables obeyed and released anything they grabbed.

"Cables. Close." I commamded again. The cables went back to their original spots before I walked here.

It was programed to recouldnize _both_our voices. Two people.

I walked by again.

It's the same damn thing everyday, so there's gotta be something different. Or else I'd kill.

I may not be a killer, like a certain _someone_I know. However, I'm willing to kill just to kill time now. It's been months, and months.

I ain't worried 'bout family or anything now. Friends are a thing in the past.

As you can clearly see, I've changed.

For months, I've been trapped in a lab for years now, and thanks for a certain _someone_ here, I'm totally okay with it. I'm happy here, because I happen to _Love_ that certain _someone_. I closed my eyes as I continued walking.

Like _him_, I know this place like the back of my hand.

Like _him_, I'M in charge of this place.

Like _him_, I'm completely in love.

With _him_.

_He_is Haou.

I sighed in content. Ahh, Haou. I can't believe I wasn't willing with him at first. However, with a few touches and kisses here and there, I completely fell... Head over heels.

I love him deeply.

I walked by the entrance, which was unlocked. I stared at it for a moment before shrugging and walking away.

A _small_part of me wants to walk right out that door.

Just a _small_part though. Something I can easilly over-power.

I'm perfectly happy here, thank you. Why would I wanna get out of here anyways. There's someone I _love_here, and I'm planning to be with him for a long time here.

Speaking of _him_, I'm planning to meet _him_soon.

I'm coming, Haou.

**X-X-X-X**

I'm waiting by the tubes... They're okay to be by. In fact, it's where I met Haou. Sighing, I looked up at the broken tubes, and electric cables hanging on the ceilling. I grinned.

"I love you." I whispered softly.

I leaned against the wall far against the tubes. I closed my eyes and I thought about the whole time I was here. Haou is such a Sadistic Bastard. Such a Emotionless lump. So Cold... However, that's what I _love_about him. So rough. Causes me shivers. So... Good.

I opened my eyes only to see **him** there. Arms leaning against the wall, and they're both on either side of my head. I couldn't stop myself from softly smiling. _He_ is here, and _he_ looks like _he's_ready to take me... As usual.

"G-Good afternoon, H-Haou." I studdered. I still don't know why I studdered like that. I love him, and I know he wouldn't hurt me, so why DO I studder?

He leaned in close, our noses touching, "_Good afternoon, __Yuki Juudai__. How was your day?_"

"G-Great! Same as usual." I chirpped happilly, "No harm done."

"_Good_" He sighed, "_I certainly don't want any intruders... Intrudding us now, do you, __Yuki Juudai__?_"

"Nope." I calmly said, still smiling softly, "I love you waaaay too much for that to happen, Haou."

He gave a rare smile, "_I trust you, __Yuki Juudai__. I trust you because you haven't tried to escape. You're such a good boy._"

I _giggled_ when he ruffled my hair. He's so cool! I looked up at him, excited, "Do I get a _present_tonight for being a good boy, Haou?"

He looked at me, giving an emotionless look. Haou always has an unreadable expression, so it's hard to tell anything at all. Now-a-days, Haou just starts to be nicers, and more protective. He'd be _lonely_if I left him however. No one to love. No one to care for... He'd be back to killing, and causing pain. Like the first time.

I shivered as I remembered that. I want Haou to stay nice. No phenomenons to the cities outside. No chaos to the poor people outside. No destruction for _anybody_outside because of me.

That's right. I'm also with him to protect the people outside.

Haou's dangerous. VERY dangerous.

Haou stared at me for a moment before turning away, shaking his head, "_Not tonight, __Yuki Juudai__. I gotta do some work for tonight. Maybe next time. Okay?_"

"Oh. Okay." I said calmly, but a bit sadly. That's a bit okay with me, but I'm so disappointed now.

He turned back to me before leaning to kiss me on the lips though. I happilly kissed back.

After a while, he pulled away. He walked away, "_I'll see ya this evening, __Yuki Juudai__. Buh-Bye._" He waved.

I waved back, "I'll see ya then, Haou."

I watched him walk away before turning away myself. My heart pounding, I sighed happilly in content.

"I love him sooo much!" I sqeaked quietly.

Before I could continue my patroling, everything went black.

What's going on!

I blacked out.

**X-X-X-X  
>A day later<strong>

"So, is Aniki okay?" Asked a familiar squeaky voice.

"I don't know." Said another, "The Drop-Out's probably dead."

"Don't say that-don! You can clearly see he's breathing!"

I froze in complete fear and shock.

I'm not at the lab.

I'm...

I'm back home!

No!

"N-No! I wanna stay at the lab!" I screamed, "Please! Let me go!"

I opened my eyes, and my heart stopped.

Tears rolling out.

I got up, and ran out, only to have someone grab my wrists. I tugged, before I looked at the person who stopped me.

My eyes widen.

A certain _beautiful_boy was there. His sea-green eyes filled with concern. His cerulean hair remained the same... Everything about him remained the same.

Tears rolled down, "N-No..."

"Yes." Said the boy, "I wanna help."

"NO!" I screamed, and tugged free from his wrists before running off to the lab.

"Wait! Juudai!" Screamed the boy.

"I gotta go back! I gotta be there for _him_!" I yelled back, tears in my eyes.

I gotta go back for Haou!

**X-X-X-X  
>Lab entrance<strong>

I stopped in front of the lab entrance and I looked up. Staring at it, it looks like Haou didn't break free or anything.

Good. He's not mad.

I started to walk in when someone grabbed my sholder. Out of reflexes, I swatted the hand away, and kicked the person in the stomach.

I froze to see HIM Here!

The boy from earlier.

The one I tried to avoid.

"How _long_are you gonna keep this up!" I yelled, tears rolling down, "Leave me alone, and leave this place, and no one gets hurt!"

His eyes widen.

I continued, "I HAVE Someone here! Someone _important_ to me! Someone who'll protect me, and love me _dearly_! So please. For your OWN Safety, I suggest you LEAVE!"

He layed there in shock.

I turned around and walked up to the door, "I don't know... If he locked this. If he did, then I'd have to wait. It's unlocked around a certain hour of the day."

I tested the door.

Silence.

Locked. I have to wait.

I sighed and turned around to lean against the door.

_Click._

I grinned.

It unlocked!

I turned around to open the door.

I walked a Little Ways only to be tackled to the ground by that same boy.

I struggled, "Let me go!"

"No! I ain't letting you go this time, Juudai! Please, return to the village with me!" He yelled, "Please!"

Heart pingged my heart, "No! I HAVE To be here! This lab is my home now! Someone _dearly_to me lives here! P-Please! Release me!"

Tears were rolling down.

"_Release __Yuki Juudai__, Intruder!_" Said a familiar voice.

We both looked at him, and my eyes widen, a smile came to my face.

"Haou!" I screamed, tears rolling down.

The boy froze, "W-Wait! I-I need to talk to him! J-Juudai my friend!"

"N-No I'm not!" I immediately screamed, feeling hurt.

Haou watched with an emotionless look. I'm scared out of my mind. I'm shaking as the boy tried to pin me down.

"My name is Johan Andersen! I-I'm Juudai Yuki's childhood friend!" Introduced the boy... My childhood friend.

The one I loved before Haou.

**X-X-X-X**

Johan was running away. He's trapped in this lab like me, however, I'm perfectly happy 'bout it.

Three...

Two...

One...

"_Cables. Open._" Commanded Haou.

I grinned when the cables opened... Johan's so in trouble. He stopped in front of the cables and froze to see them hangging out.

"You better run." I called out, "It's programmed to recouldnize _both_our voices."

Johan's eyes widen, "W-Wait! Juudai! Please! Yo-You gotta return to the village outside! I-It's where you belong! N-Not here!"

I softly smiled as memories ran through my head.

However, he's wrong.

"Johan. I'm happy here. Haou's the first one who ever touched me... Sexually." I started.

Johan's eyes widen in shock. Probably from the news I told him.

I continued, "Haou's lonely. He _needs_ me. He _needs_me to be there for him. He needs someone to love, he needs someone to touch."

Johan was shaking now. I smiled big now.

"Haou _needs_me."

I stood there, tears rolling down at the thought. Shit. I'm crying.

Haou lifted my chin up, knowing what he's going to say, "_What's the matter, __Yuki Juudai__? Why do you cry?_"

I seriously leaned against him, sighing, "Haou... I-"

"-HE Is lying to you!" Yelled Johan.

The both of us froze.

Johan continued, "If Haou loved you so much, then you need proof! Juudai, he only loves you for your body, nothing more, nothing less!"

I froze, "Th-Thats not true!"

"_That's not entirely true, __Yuki Juudai_" Said Haou. I froze again. He continued, "_I told you, it's the only way I know how to show affection, __Yuki Juudai__. You KNOW I have no emotion towards anything._"

Johan froze as I leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

The kiss is short, but it's all we needed. I pulled away, and grinned softly, "Thank you, Haou."

Silence.

Tears rolled down, "I-It's true, Johan IS the one I fell for before Haou. However, Haou is the one I _dearly_love now."

Johan froze.

I continued, "Haou... Haou _surely_loves me, because, like he said, He can'r feel, so it's the only way he shows affection... Haou is special. He's... He's my complete... He's me..."

Silence.

Haou's eyes widen, Johan's already frozen in shock.

Haou pulled me into another kiss, "_...__Yuki Juudai__. I may not feel, but I KNOW You. I Trust you, and now, you proved it. You're free as you pleased... If you wanna stay here, stay here. If you don't, then you may leave. I now know you trust me._"

I froze... D-Did he really say that? O-Or am I dreaming? Did I pass out while looking for Johan?

Johan stood there, infront of us, with pleading eyes, a hurtful expression.

Pain ate my heart.

"H-Haou... I-I can't choose." I whispered slowly, "I can't, because I... I love both of you. You AND Johan."

Haou seemed unfazed, but Johan backed up a bit in shock. I sadly looked down, cheeks are HOT... Probably blushing.

"I love you both. Johan AND Haou both."

Silence.

"_I have a suggestion, __Yuki Juudai__!_" Haou said, gazing at the cables.

"You do?" Asked Johan and I in unison. My cheeks got hotter.

Haou looked up, "_Cables. Close._"

The cables obeyed.

Silence.

"_Yuki Juudai__ is welcome to this lab anytime. He can visit between the two. Me and You. Maybe bring __Johan Andersen__ too. __Yuki Juudai__... You were all I need to keep this lab alive, but now I'm sure it'll function on it's own now._" Haou explained. He looked at me, sadness clear in his eyes, "_I'll expect a visit everyday, even if you don't come, __Yuki Juudai__. Remember me._"

Pain ate my heart now, and I sadden, "Haou..."

"_You are the proper function in me, __Yuki Juudai__. You fixed me up along with this lab. I wanna say..._" Haou paused.

Silence.

Johan wrapped his arms around me as I backed away from him. We watched.

Haou looked at me, giving a sad look... Which was rare. Hurt pingged my heart more.

"_Thank you, Ju... Juudai._"

Johan and I froze. D-Did he...?

Haou turned and walked away. "_Main door, unlock. Our guests are leaving._"

_CLICK._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

We watched as Haou walked away from us.

"I love you, Haou." I whispered.

I leaned on Johan, quietly crying in his sholder.

**X-X-X-X  
>Months later<strong>

I stood in front of the _abandoned_lab, and I grinned. I'm gonna visit Haou today, and I'm pretty happy about that. These past few months, Haou and my friends met. It's like he's a bother to everyone, however, he's not. I don't love him like a brother... I just love him... Sexually. I still end up having sex with Haou every once in a while when I visit alone. He's still as good as he was when I lived here, in this lab. Even though I've been in this lab for a few weeks, it feels like I've known this lab since... Forever. I love Haou so much, and I waited patiently as the hour is close. I think I'll be spending the night here. Once in a while, I spend the nights with Haou. Those nights we... Well, ya know.

The hour came.

Three...

Two...

One...

_Click._

The door unlocked.

I walked up to the door and opened the door. Eager to see him.

"Hello?" I asked as I peeked in, "Haou?"

Silence.

I grinned, knowing EXACTLY where he's AT.

I walked in.

"_Cables. Open._" Shouted a voice over the innercom.

I grinned, Yup. I was right."

The voice continued, "_Cables. Gra-_"

"Cables. Release." I commanded.

The cables obeyed. I walked to where the voice came from.

"Cables. Close."

The cables closed, and slowly went back to where they came from. I walked right into the room only to see _him_there. I squeaked happilly, and walked up.

Haou turned to me, giving his usual emotionless gaze, "_I thought you were an intruder, __Yuki Juudai__._"

I chuckled lightly, "Well, I AM the other person that functions this lab, Haou." I said, rubbing the back of my head, "Besides. I missed you."

He turned back to his controls, "_Humans. They're unpredictable._"

"I love you, Haou." I whispered, smiling warmly.

He scoffed, "_I'll be with you in a minute, __Yuki Juudai__. I just gotta finish these controls._"

I waited patiently, staring at Haou, smiling. Ahh, I love him Sooo much.

Once he was finished, I stared at him, smiling and he walked up.

"_What should we do __Yuki Juudai__? I'm open 'till tomorrow._" Said Haou, calmly, staring at me emotionlessly.

I snickered and walked up, leaning against him, "I have a few ideas, Haou~!" I cooed playfully.

Haou, who seemed unfazed as usual, stared at me emotionally, "_I always have freetime for you, __Yuki Juudai__. Lets go._"

He lead me to his room.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I guess when he called me by my name... Was a malfunction.

I guess... It was a spark in his system.

I guess... I'll never know.

"I love you, Haou." I whispered, "I'm glad I met you."

"_Computer. Open door 758._" He commanded.

I grinned as the bedroom door opened.

"_I am... Glad... I met you too... Juudai._"

Silence.

Or not.

Ahh, either way. Haou's becoming more human.

More human for me.

Who knew Haou had a heart?

I love him... So very much.

**X-X-X-X  
>The End...<strong>

**I don't like the way Johan and Juudai turned out. Others, I feel proud of. I'm open for Critiques, and tell me what you think, K? = BTW, Haou was suppost to be a robot... Yeah. Does THAT explain much? =3**

**C'ya~**

**~Crystal  
><strong>


End file.
